Falicia
Falicia — Bosmerka, adept magii na Stros M'kai. Charakterystyka Trudno się dziwić, że dziesięć lat rezydująca uczennica Gildii Magów jest lekko zgorzkniała i parskliwa. Mimo że powinna już zakończyć swą naukę, w wyniku zaniedbań ze strony obecnego Arcymaga nie otrzymuje kwalifikacji tylko sterczy na stanowisku sprzedawcy mikstur magicznych nawet nie otrzymując nauki. Twierdzi, że jest to wina zazdrości i uprzedzeń ze strony Gildii, gdyż jest ona elfką i ma przez to niewyobrażalne dla człowieka zdolności magiczne oraz o wiele dłuższy żywot by je doskonalić. Jako że ma ambicje by pewnego dnia sama zostać arcymagiem uznaje całą tą sytuację za irytującą, ale ma nadzieję, gdyż stołek za jakiś czas może się zwolnić przez ambicje samego przełożonego. Jej irytacja daje się po sobie poznać, jednak mimo wszystko jest przyjazną i rozmowną osobą. Arcymag Jaganvir wedle niej powinien bardziej skupić się na sprawach wewnętrznych gildii niż nad swoim małym marzeniem dostania się do akademii magów bojowych Bitewnej Iglicy, którą ona uznaje za przekombinowaną elitarną szkołę gdzie dostają się tylko snoby. Jako że zaprzestał wszelkich kontaktów z ludźmi, elfka szydzi z niego uznając, że nie obchodzą go sprawunki tych przyziemnych. Dostał on posadę tylko i tylko dlatego że od czasu bitwy w zatoce został on jako jeden jedyny członek Gildii będący wykwalifikowanym magiem. Teraz, gdy jest on jedynym członkiem Wyższej Kabały na Stros M'kai, może dać upust swej pysze. Uznaje rządy Jaganvira za zarówno niesprawiedliwe jak i nieefektowne, ma pożałowanie dla byłego Arcymaga, Voy, który usłyszał zew krwi i poświęcił swe życie w bitwie o ojczyznę. Żałuje iż zmarł z powodu zwykłej polityki. Obawia się obecnego Arcymaga, gdyż pamięta jak ten za pomoc członkini Ligi Niespokojnych, Iszarze, napisał donos na Joto, jednego z pozostałych magów, pamięta jak przyszedł po niego jakiś przerażający Mroczny Elf a Khajiicki mag został wrzucony do miejskiego aresztu. Jest zastraszona do tego stopnia że nie waży się wspomnieć o incydencie utrzymując nawet, iż nigdy nie widziała ani nie słyszała o rzeczonej Iszarze, choć była w pełni świadoma że pragnęła ona wrócić księcia A'tora do życia dzierżąc, jak dobrze wydedukowała, wykradziony Lidze klejnot duszy. Dostała nawet szczegółowe polecenia by nie rozmawiać o polityce, gubernatorze czy sprawie księcia pod nieznanymi groźbami ze strony Arcymaga, czuje się z tym niezręcznie i poczuwa się do rozmowy z kimkolwiek na temat napiętej sytuacji na wyspie. Jest świadoma historii klejnotu duszy który przyniosła ze sobą Iszara, że jakoby we wnętrzu została umieszczona, przez byłego Arcymaga Voę, dusza księcia A'tora, którą dla celów politycznych Liga Niespokojnych używa by zagrzać ludzi do walki o Hammerfell. Podejrzewa że Redgardka nie mogła wytrzymać ciągłego wyczekiwania by Liga podjęła akcję, budząc z wiecznego snu wymarzonego przywódcę powstania, toteż wykradła klejnot. Nauce w Gildii poświęca większą część swojego czasu, nie jest w stanie powiedzieć nic o mieście i jego mieszkańcach gdyż rzadko wyraża chęć opuszczenia murów Gildii. Nie jest to jednak w pełni za przyczyną jej skupienia na nauce, bowiem jak i większość Leśnych Efów, przerażają ją otwarte przestrzenie, brakuje jej baldachimu koron drzew puszczy Valen, Środkowej Zieleni, ich drugiego nieba, jak nazwała je ona sama"Our second sky, the Middle Green.". Według niej Gildia Magów przybyła do Hammerfell całkiem niedawno dokładnie w 638 CE koło dwustu lat wstecz, uznając że nawet przywiązani do swych magicznych tradycji Redgardowie musieli w końcu poddać się porządkowi Gildii, świadomej kontroli zaklęć jak i całej magii. Jako elf nie jest do tego przekonana, instynkty mówią jej o dzikiej niezrównoważonej i nie dającej się kontrolować świadomością, a odczuwaniem tej mocy. Jednak by się kształcić w Gildii Magów musiała ona pozornie odrzucić swoje przekonania potakując nauczycielom, uznając uznaną przez ludzką instytucję wersję prawdy. Mimo wszystko twierdzi że utworzenie Gildii było logicznym następstwem prastarej związanej z naturą sztuki magicznej, niedającej się kontrolować przez umysł, choć nie uznaje tego podejścia prawidłowym. Historia Przez długie lata studiowała magię w Gildii Magicznej na Stros M'kai. Rok w którym miała osiągnąć rangę maga wiązał się z odejściem w wyniku działań wojennych Arcymaga Gildii. Jego następca nie zajmował się sprawami Gildii więc jej kwalifikacja została przełożona na czas nieokreślony. W ciągu roku była świadkiem wypędzenia przez władze cesarskie Koronnych magów, stanowiących znamienitą większość członków gildii, oraz wydaniu cesarskim strażnikom kolegi-maga przez samego Arcymaga, posądzono go o zdradę Cesarstwa przez kolaboracje z rebeliantamiDialog z Falicją. Gdy pierwszy raz u progów gildii pojawił się Cyrus wypytując o rzeczy, o których zabroniono jej mówić w tym cokolwiek stało się z jego siostrą, próbowała omijać temat. Jednak gdy pewnego dnia młody Redgard przybył z konkretnymi pytaniami świadczącymi, że wie co jest na rzeczy przerwała pakt milczenia, opowiadając mu wszystkie okropne wydarzenia, którym oczy jej świadkiem. Niestety wbrew jej nadziejom, rozmowie przysłuchiwał się Arcymag Jaganvir, oburzony zaskoczył rozmówców, zganił elfkę i by upewnić się że Cyrus nie puści ni pary z ust przemienił go w mamroczącego Gremlina. Gdy odmieniony ze swej szczurzej postaci Cyrus wrócił do Gildii, Falicia poczęła go przepraszać za sytuację, przekazała mu nawet w podzięce miksturę przywrócenia zdrowia, a usłyszawszy o tragicznym losie Joto, który został zamordowany w więzieniu, poczuła ciężar na sercu. Spytana o Naczynie z Lillandril przekazała iż od wieków ten artefakt był poszukiwany przez wielu, lecz pozostał na zawsze zaginiony, gdy altmerscy właściciele magicznego przedmiotu rozbili się na wyspie uciekając z Summerset, myśląc wykupić za naczynie azyl u rodu Direnni w Wysokiej Skale. Wspomina że istnieje mapa, której choć nikt nie widział istnieją podania, iż ponoć jej część była wyrzeźbiona na dnie srebrnej puszki w kształcie okrętuWydarzenia z gry Redguard. Interakcje Falicia sprzedaje trzy rodzaje mikstur po 25 sztuk złota każdą: * Przywrócenia zdrowia * Siły * Mikstura żelażoskóry Zadania * Naczynie z Lillandril - odnajdź zaginiony elficki artefakt Galeria Iszara i Falicia – ekran ładowania (Redguard).png Przypisy en:Falicia ru:Фалиция Kategoria:Redguard: Postacie Kategoria:Redguard: Kobiety Kategoria:Redguard: Bosmerowie